


Caffeine Rush

by sinofwriting



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Caffeine Rush

“Guess what I did today?”   
She makes a humming noise, waving goodbye to one of her coworkers. “Drink what is apparently the best cup of coffee for the third day in a row?”   
He laughs, “yes, but I made three hundred thousand dollars.”   
“What?” She barely manages to not drop her cigarette. “Eduardo, are you gambling?” She whispers into the phone, remembering him talking about his cousin wanting to take him clubbing.  
“No, God no. You know how I like the weather?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I predicted oil futures because of the weather and because I was right, I made some money.”   
She leans against the brick wall, “have I ever told you how much it turns me on that you're smart?”   
She smiles, hearing him splutter. It was surprisingly easy to make her boyfriend flustered. “Aren’t you at work?”   
“Technically I’m on break.” 

She changes the subject before he can say anything to that, “does this mean when you come back, you’ll treat me to coffee?”   
“I always treat you to coffee.”   
“Yeah, but this time I won’t pay you back.”   
“Oh.” His voice sounds a little lower and she smiles. If there was sure way to get him turned on, it was to let him pay for things, without her giving him the money he spent on her back. “God, I miss you.” He whispers.   
“I miss you too.” She glances at her cigarette, taking one last drag before getting rid of it. “Come back to me soon?”   
“As soon as I can.”   
She nods, even though he can’t see her. “Bye, baby.”   
“Bye.” 

The next week drags on the same way the past nine weeks have without Eduardo. She spends her time between her job at the coffee shop/bakery and her family that seems to be constantly visiting because despite having just completed her second year, they still can’t believe she’s at Harvard.

“Any shifts you need covered for this week?” She asks Tiffany, swinging her legs back and forth from where she’s sitting on the counter.   
Tiffany sends her a warning glance, but doesn’t say anything else about her sitting on the counter. “No and even if I did I wouldn’t be calling you.”   
“What? Why not?”   
“Because you are off this week and half of next. You’ve been in this place more than me since Eduardo left. I’m forcing you to take a break before I find out that you’ve worked another twenty four hour shift.”   
Her lips form a pout, but she nods. “Fine.” Hopping down from the counter, she presses a quick to her bosses cheek, before flipping the sign to open and going to the back to gather her stuff and leave. 

Her feet drag as she walks the mile back to her basement apartment that her parents had insisted she used when not in school. As she walks she tries to remember if her parents were leaving today or the next for their annual trip to Vegas. 

Rounding the street corner, she smiles at the sight of her parents house. God, she couldn’t wait to lay down, her feet were aching and she wishes that Eduardo was back because he would insist on rubbing her feet. The six steps down to the basement, make her groan in pain, knees protesting. She leans against the wall as she unlocks the door, cursing when she nearly drops her keys. 

She breathes a sigh of relief when she steps in. She had left the air conditioner on thankfully. Taking off her shoes, she ignores how her feet protest as she makes herself put her bag away before going to the small kitchen to put her phone on the charger and then grab a water and a few granola bars. 

Bypassing the living room, she opens the door on the left, the room is pitch black and it’s only from muscle memory she doesn’t bump into anything as she moves around. Walking over to her side of the bed, she sets her water and food on the nightstand, before getting out of her clothes. They felt gross after being on her body for over eighteen hours. Ignoring the clean pair of shorts and shirt she had set out for when she came home, she closes her eyes and begins her ritual.

She eats a granola bar, drinks a fourth of the water bottle. Rolls her shoulders a couple of times then her wrists and ankles, wincing at the familiar sounds they make. Then she pulls back the blankets and climbs in.

Rolling over to lay on her right, so she can drag Eduardo’s pillow towards, like she does every night, she pauses when her hand hits something warm and heavy. She frowns, her eyes slowly blinking open. 

As her mind finally processes what’s in front of her, her eyes widen and she feels wide awake. “Eduardo? What are you doing here?”   
He laughs as she pulls him down on top of her, his arm thankful for the break from supporting his weight. “Came home early to surprise you.” He nuzzles his face in her neck. “God, I missed you.”   
“I missed you more.”

He rolls over, pulling her with him. He can feel the tension leave his body at the familiar feeling of her body on his. He presses a kiss to her head as she listens to his heart, wanting to hear the familiar sound.

“You can’t leave me again for that long.”   
His finger that had been spelling out his name on the bare skin of her back pauses, before continuing. “I won’t.” He promises. “Third thing on the agenda is to get you a passport.”   
“What’s the first and second?” She lifts herself up slightly, ignoring how her body aches at the movement.   
“First, sleep because we both are too exhausted for the second.”   
She smiles, ducking her down to kiss his Adam’s Apple before laying how she was before, with her head resting on his chest. “Don’t let go?”   
“Never.”


End file.
